


Fever

by Harmonique



Series: Jason Todd whump [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Sick Jason Todd, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonique/pseuds/Harmonique
Summary: Jason is sick and tired, and Bruce doesn't notice it until it's too late.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Jason Todd whump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one, but I needed to post it so I can write something else. 
> 
> As usual guys, if you spot any mistakes please tell me :)

Jason was feeling so fucking bad. He couldn’t even remember how he had the strength to dress up this evening and go on patrol. He was chasing criminals when he crossed Batman’s path. His head was killing him. And he died once, he knows what it feels like. 

Jason hated being sick, he hated feeling useless and he hated feeling  _ fucking cold _ .

Also, Bruce was mad. Maybe because Jason was using a gun, maybe because he promised he’ll call and never did, maybe because Bruce is  _ always mad _ .

So there he was, sitting in the backseat of the Batcar like a child. Bruce was speaking to him, more like yelling at him, and Jason felt like his head was about to explode.

“Can you stop screaming for a sec?” he rasped, but his father didn’t listen to him. 

“I already told you, _do not_ shoot people, Jason. I thought I could trust you with that, but it seems you’re just as stubborn as you’re dangerous.”

Jason closed his eyes and tried to just ignore his annoying father. “Bruce, I’m tired, can you yell at me another day?”

When they finally arrived at the Batcave, Jason just wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep. He tried to sneak away from the Cave and join his old bedroom, but Bruce stopped him immediately.

“Not so fast, we need to talk.”

Jason groaned and looked at his father, trying to show him how tired he was feeling. But Bruce didn’t notice and started lecturing him about his behavior this evening. 

Jason couldn’t hear him well, because of the ringing in his ears, and his pounding head. 

“B-Bruce… I don’t… I don’t f—

“And I don’t want to see this again, do you hear me? I thought I could trust you on that, Jason.”

But Jason couldn’t hear him anymore, he was struggling to breathe, he was feeling too hot, too cold, he couldn’t remember how to breathe properly. His head was spinning and he couldn’t see clearly what was happening around him. Bruce was still talking or yelling, but Jason didn’t mind anymore: his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness. 

He hasn't really regained consciousness yet, he’s been fading in and out, completely delirious from the heat in his head, and the chill in his body. He did feel a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature, and placing a cool cloth on his burning skin. 

“‘re okay… Jason… stop struggling…”

In his delirious state, Jason couldn’t comprehend what was happening around him, but he felt that he was scared, and he was trusting his instinct. 

“…struggling so much… hold him down…”

Jason whined when he felt strong arms holding him and preventing him to move. 

Suddenly, someone pressed a kiss on his cheek and a soft, familiar voice reached his hazy mind: “It’s okay son, you’re safe.”

He couldn’t tell why, but he immediately calmed down and let the arms around him straighten him enough to make him swallow some pills before passing out.

Jason knew he stayed unconscious longer than the last time. When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, it was dark outside. He could tell that he was in a bed, curled up against someone taller and stronger than him. 

He wanted to raise his head and take a look at his surroundings, but he was wrapped firmly in what seems like at least three blankets, and the arms of the body next to him. 

“Huh…? Wh’t’s hap’n’ing?”

A voice shushed him softly: “It’s okay, Jay. You’re safe.”

“B-Bruce? Huh… I… I feel like shit.”

“You’re sick, lad. You had a high fever, but it broke earlier today. You just need to sleep it off for now.”

Jason groaned, that sounds accurate. 

But suddenly a thought crossed his mind: “W… Wait, it’s nighttime, you’re supposed to be patrolling.”

Bruce smiled and kissed his forehead. “Taking a night off once in a while isn’t a crime. And it’s not the first time I’ll skip patrol to keep an eye on my sick son.”

Jason froze at the familiar excuse and buried his face in his father’s neck. 

“Jason, look… I am  _ so _ sorry about my behavior last night. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. And I know I’ve been stressed and tired and worried about you because  _ you were supposed to call _ . But this… this was unacceptable, and I’m so sorry that you had to see that, Jason.”

“It’s okay, dad— Jason slurred but his father interrupted him.

“No. it’s not okay. I am your father, Jay. I am supposed to be supporting you and loving you and be present in any circumstances. But last night, I wasn’t even able to see that you were sick until the moment you passed out in my arms. I kept yelling at you when you asked me to stop because you were not feeling well.”

“Okay, well I guess you can redeem yourself by hugging me... and watching a movie with me tomorrow.”

Bruce laughed quietly and tightened his grip on his son. 

A few hours later, they were both woken up by Alfred bringing them hot soup and some tea. The old butler ran his hand through Jason’s hair and gave him a smooch on the forehead. “I am glad to see you awake, Master Jason. Your fever is not as high as it was this afternoon but I will check your temperature for the next hours, just to be sure.”

Jason nodded and drank his soup slowly. His throat was still hurting, but he was feeling better than before. And his father’s presence near him might be the reason why he was feeling so warm inside. 

They spent the next day watching movies with Bruce. Sometimes, his siblings were joining them: Tim came back to the manor to eat lunch and joined them as they were watching Star Wars; Dick curled up against Jason when he came back from work and didn’t let go since then; Cass sat silently in the loveseat next to them; Damian did his homework at their feet and Steph joined him on the carpet a few hours later. 

Jason had fallen asleep at the end of the first movie, but he didn’t care. He was surrounded by love and warmth and family.

* * *

Bruce wasn’t paying much attention to his son until he collapsed. He was too focused on yelling at him for being careless and a danger to the others and himself and for _ not calling _ . 

He reassured himself thinking that he was mad for a reason: because he was a father, and fathers always worry too much for their children. 

But when Jason suddenly collapsed in his arms, the pale face and sweaty, Bruce realized that he was wrong. 

“Jason? Jason!” He tried to wake up his son but was completely unresponsive. 

“Shit. Alfred! I need your help  _ now _ .” 

Bruce carried his unconscious son to his bedroom, burying him under three soft blankets while Alfred was taking his temperature. “103°… Master Jason has a quite high fever… Master Dick, could you bring me a wet cloth, not too cold, please?”

Bruce had even realized that his older son was there. Dick gave him a reassuring smile and left the room. 

Bruce ran his hand through his son's sweaty bangs. He should have noticed it. His son was sick and he kept yelling at him until it was too late.

“I’m so sorry lad,” he whispered as he leaned to press a kiss on his cheek.

However, when they tried to make him swallow some pills, Jason started fighting against their hold. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay Jason. I need you to stop struggling.”

But his son kept struggling, fighting them when they tried to straighten him up.

“Why is he struggling so much?... Please, Bruce, hold him down for a second.” groaned Dick, and the millionaire took Jason in his arms to prevent him from moving too much, trying to ignore the small whines he heard in return.

“It’s okay son, you’re safe,” he mumbled and it seems to work because the body went immediately limp in his hold. 

Bruce kissed his cheek softly and Dick made his brother swallow the pills with a content smile.

“He will be fine, Master Bruce. He probably just needs to rest now.”

Bruce nodded but didn’t let go of his son. He fell asleep next to him, ready to help him if his fever was getting worse. 

* * *

Jason fell asleep on the couch in front of a movie, but he woke up in Bruce’s bed again. This time Bruce wasn’t there, but Dick was hugging him so tight he was surprised he could breathe. 

When he noticed that his younger brother was awake, Dick smiled and answered the obvious question: “Bruce had some work to do, he left an hour ago, but charged me to take care of you in the meantime.”

“I don’t need to be coddled, Dickface.”

“Well, it seems that once again, that you can’t take of yourself. So here I am.”

Jason groaned but let his brother keep him warm until Bruce’s return. 

* * *

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, chum?"

"M sorry I didn't call."

Bruce sighed.

"It's okay, Jay. I just need to know you're safe, alright?"

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Jay. So much."


End file.
